


Winning Gold

by Zetal (Rodinia)



Series: YOI Prompts Weekly [14]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Olympics, Russian Doping Scandal mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 12:07:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13681365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rodinia/pseuds/Zetal
Summary: It's the 2018 Winter Olympics.  Yuri's excited, Otabek's determined, and the two of them are both taking aim at the same prize.





	Winning Gold

**Author's Note:**

> YOI Weekly Prompts Week of 2/12, Part 2  
> Pairing: Your choice
> 
> Olympics prompts:  
>  **Getting gold/losing gold**  
>  **Hotel rooms**  
>  **County/political dynamics**  
>  **Olympic Village condom bowls**  
>  **Underdog**

At sixteen – almost seventeen – Yuri was in his first Olympics. This was a huge deal, and he’d managed to get his grandfather out to Pyeongchang for it, which made it that much sweeter. Despite it being his first time, and his youth, he was one of the favorites to win gold, and Russia was leaning heavily on him and Viktor to deliver a lot of points for the team medal. It was a lot of weight on his shoulders, and yet, Yuri had never felt so free.

The Olympic Village was nothing like Yuri had ever been prepared for. He was one of the youngest there, but there were a lot of young people in top physical condition and a small area. It was crowded, it was loud, and after the third time Yuri inadvertently walked in on people having sex – not just making out, full-on “so that’s why there’s bowls of condoms lying around” sex – he was about ready to lock himself in his room and never come out again except for skating or seeing his grandfather.

Thank god Beka was due to arrive today. For now, Yuri was hanging out with Yuuri and Viktor. They may be annoying and enjoy kissing and cuddling way too much, but they at least had the decency to kick him out if they were planning on getting cocks out. Beka would be even better about being tolerable to be around. Yuri thought. Hoped. Sure, Beka was nineteen, and he was hot, and Yuri had already heard some kind of rumor about Otabek having a massive dick going around that he dismissed as ridiculous – sure, Beka might have a huge dick, but how would anyone know? When they’d talked about sharing a room, Yuri had asked what to do about hookups.

Otabek had gotten quiet. “Are you planning on hooking up?”

“Me? Fuck no, hooking up is dumb, I don’t want to get into any of that shit. I meant you. If you hook up with someone, what do you want me to do?”

“Oh.” Otabek smiled. “There are two things that are going to be on my mind in Pyeongchang: skating and hanging out with you. I’m not planning on doing anything I wouldn’t welcome you to be with me for.”

“Beka, if you want to hook up…”

“I don’t.” Off Yuri’s skeptical look, Otabek added, “I’ve never hooked up at any past competitions. I know a lot of the guys do, but I’ve never been interested. I don’t think the Olympics is the place to start.”

 

So when Beka got there, Yuri was very much looking forward to having someone to hang out with who wasn’t going to abandon him for a hookup. It was great. He and Beka got to spend all day, every day together – except for skating. Someone had put them in separate practice groups. The Russian… excuse him, Olympic Athletes from Russia… had been paired with the Americans for practice. Viktor had been very dramatic about not getting the Japanese skaters, until someone pointed out to him that it was almost certainly his fault. How was he supposed to practice himself and coach Yuuri’s practice?

Not getting to officially represent his country sucked. It had been even worse last fall, while they were waiting for the ruling, and Viktor was considering withdrawing from consideration. “Don’t fucking tell me you’re afraid you might not be allowed to compete.”

“No, that’s not it at all,” Viktor had reassured him. “I’m clean, always have been, I’ve never had any questions about my drug tests. I’m just worried it might be too much, if I try to do Europeans, coach Yuuri in Four Continents, and then both coach and compete in the Olympics _and_ Worlds. I’m retiring from competition after Worlds…”

“So don’t give up the Olympics. Give up Worlds or Europeans. Idiot. Otherwise people will start wondering about you.” Yakov had backed Yuri up, but Yuri hadn’t quite lost the fear until both Viktor and Georgi were officially invited to skate. He couldn’t have taken it if his heroes were fake.

There had even been an investigation into Yuuri – he was being coached by a Russian athlete who might not know any better and had suddenly performed a lot better – which Viktor took a lot harder than the investigation into himself. “Yes, Yuuri had his best season ever with me, but I didn’t dope him! His endurance and strength were there before, all I did was give him the confidence to use them properly.” Thankfully, Yuuri had been cleared quickly, and they managed to keep it out of the media except as a footnote.

Otabek, meanwhile, had been in a mixed group with a bunch of other representatives of countries who were there on their own, including Phichit and Seung Gil. It wasn’t bad, and he was glad to avoid the drama, but it wasn’t with Yuri.

Otabek sat with the OAR athletes during the team competition events, cheering on Yuri as he went for his first gold of the Olympics. Kazakhstan wasn’t competing, of course, so he cheered for the Russians and his other friends who were competing. Yuri was quite disgusted with Canada’s victory over the OAR. “JJ’s going to be such an ass about it. He doesn’t get a singles medal, understand? Gold’s mine, silver’s yours, Katsudon and his coach can fight it out for bronze.”

“You know the podium’s going to be you, Viktor, and Katsuki, unless something goes wrong. None of you have missed a podium yet this season, and only lost the top spot to each other.”

“Time for the dark horse to rise up again, then.” Yuri plopped in Otabek’s lap and hugged him. “Come on, you’ve pulled out some huge underdog victories or at least podiums before, who says you can’t do it again here?”

 

For the singles competition, Yuri was final group, while Otabek was next-to-last. Yuri went with him when he left to start warming up. “You’ve got this. You are going to kick ass today, Beka.”

“I know.” He couldn’t explain it, but he just felt that today was going to be a good day for him. Tomorrow, he and Yuri should be in the same group. He was proved right, as his short program became a new personal best for him. Not quite world record, but it was an Olympic record. One he fully expected to be broken in the final group.

It wasn’t. Yuri, Yuuri, and Viktor all got close, but Otabek finished the day in first place. As soon as he and Yuri got back to their room, he began to panic, dropping onto his bed facefirst to freak out silently.

Yuri came and sat on his back. “What’s wrong?”

“Nfng,” Otabek attempted without lifting his head.

Yuri smacked his shoulder. “Try again?”

“Sorry.” Otabek lifted his head so that Yuri could understand him. “I’ve never been in first at this level of competition. I’ve never beaten you or Viktor, even in just the short program. Last time I was even this high, I ended up losing to fucking JJ after he put forth the worst short program I’ve ever seen in a senior-level international competition.”

“Ha! I knew you weren’t as cool with that as you kept pretending you were!” Yuri slid off to sit beside him, and then laid down to hug him. “You got this, Beka. Don’t get me wrong, I’m reclaiming the gold, but your free skate is so good this year. You’re going to kill it tomorrow.”

“What happens if you don’t take back the gold? What happens if I beat you?” Not that Otabek was going to throw his performance, but still, he needed to know if he could have a gold medal and his best friend.

“Dude, that’ll be awesome. Why?”

Otabek twisted around to look at Yuri. One of the things that Otabek loved so much about Yuri was that he never faked how he was feeling, at least, not for Otabek. The bafflement, therefore, was probably real. “You’ve never known friendships that were ruined because of skating? Where one of them was really good and the other wasn’t, but the one who wasn’t good got better and became a real threat and the friendship couldn’t take it?”

“That’s the stupidest thing I’ve ever heard.” Yuri punched Otabek’s shoulder. “Have you not been paying attention to who I hang out with? Other than you, it’s mostly Viktor and Yuuri. You’ve never resented me for beating you, why the fuck would I resent you for beating me? I mean if the judges just hand it to you for some reason, I'll be pissed, but that's not your fault - and let's be real, the judges are way more likely to underscore you to hand the gold to me or Viktor or Katsudon.”

“I don’t know, but I’ve had it happen to me, so it’s kinda been hanging out in the back of my mind. I’m glad to know it won’t be a problem.”

 

It was no surprise the next day when first through fourth places were separated by a matter of five points. It was surprising that Otabek was the one on top, and Yuri was the one who missed the podium. At least Otabek’s brain couldn’t even begin to convince him that Yuri had thrown it. Yuri had skated his best. Otabek had just skated that little bit better. The fact that after the medal ceremony, every reporter in the world wanted to talk to the medalists, particularly the underdog who had come out of nowhere to win an Olympic gold medal, that was annoying. Otabek couldn’t get away until late that night, and when he finally did get back to the room, he wasn’t sure what to expect.

It certainly wasn’t a giant bouquet of tulips tied with a gold ribbon, next to a half-dozen cupcakes frosted with the colors of Kazakhstan and a note. “Congratulations, gold medalist. If you don’t wake me up to celebrate with you, I’m going to kick you.” Otabek laughed and set it down before going over to wake Yuri up.

As soon as Yuri was awake enough, he leapt out of the bed onto Otabek, hugging him tight. “That was amazing! They’ve already invited me to be in the exhibition, so Yakov’s not even gonna try to make me go home, we’ve got the entire week to hang out… I am so happy for you. Kazakhstan must be losing their fucking minds after this.”

“Yeah, probably. I’m sorry…”

“Meh, fuck it, someone had to miss the podium, it’s not like I failed because I fucked up. I just got beat, and not by anyone who didn’t deserve it. I can live with that.”

Otabek’s face lit up in the biggest smile Yuri could remember ever seeing from him. “Good. Now let’s tell our diet plans to go fuck themselves and eat some cupcakes, huh?”

“Hell yeah.”

They practically inhaled the cupcakes, and Otabek chuckled at the mess Yuri had made of his face. He reached out and wiped some light blue frosting from Yuri’s lips for him. Yuri caught his hand and licked the icing off his thumb. Otabek was too stunned to do anything about it. Yuri had to know what he was doing, didn’t he? Yuri was not that innocent.

His hunch was confirmed when Yuri stretched up to get the frosting off Otabek’s face – with his tongue. There was no way Yuri wasn’t expecting that to turn into either kissing or being told no. Otabek chose to go with kissing, pulling Yuri into his lap to make it easier.

After a few minutes of that, Yuri pulled back. “Wow. That happened.”

“It did. Is it gonna happen again?”

“Do you want it to?”

“Yes. Yes, I do. I’ve just been waiting for you to make the first move. Now you have, so…”

“Now I have. Good.” Yuri leaned in and kissed him again. “I know you said you didn’t like the idea of hooking up at a competition…”

Otabek raised an eyebrow at Yuri. “Is that all this is? A hookup?”

“No, a hookup will just fuck everything up. Let me finish, moron. What I meant was that I know you don’t like the idea of hooking up at a competition, but what about picking up a boyfriend?”

“If it’s you? I love the idea. You’re my best friend and we’re good together.”

“Which is better, the boyfriend or the gold medal?”

“Good question.”

Yuri stuck his tongue out at Otabek. “You’re an asshole, you know that?”

“Well, see… I’ve won gold medals before and I’ll probably win more after, but this one will always be special. I’ve never had a boyfriend and I’d be just as happy not to ever have another one, but still, this one’s special.”

“You’re a sap.”

“Yes I am. A sappy asshole." Yuri started to protest, but Otabek cut him off with another kiss. "Get used to it.”


End file.
